7 Days Of Sin
by WhiteRozePetals
Summary: Oh the title says it all, M for graphic lemons, KyouxYuki You know you want to read it...
1. Chapter 1 Monday Departure

**This was inspired by all those Yaoi writers out there! Even the ones not from Fruits Basket. Yes you know who you are!! Thanks a lot guys! You really helped in the making of this chapter!! If it was for all your brillant work I wouldn't be doing this!! XD**

**Oh sorry for the sucky first chapter name, I couldn't think of anything else DX**

* * *

**Monday: Departure**

* * *

"I've made some food, and it's in the fridge. You just need to warm it up. I suggest you eat the leek soup first or it will go bad." Tohru informed while Kyou pretended to gag. "Oh I hope you guys have enough food for the week." Thru said looking worried. Her grandfather had been recently hospitalized due to some illness that the doctors and yet to find out. She was going to say with them till they figured it out.

"Don't worry Ms. Honda, We can take care of ourselves for a week." Yuki said firmly.

"Just don't break my house." Shigure wined. Yuki shot Kyou a look and the redhead had a wicked glint in his eyes. Yuki looked back to Shigure and Tohru.

"We won't."

"I'm not promising anything." Kyou said, but Yuki recognized a note of wickedness in his voice that the others probably wouldn't hear.

Shigure was also going to be gone for a week because of a writer's convention that he was going to attend. "Don't kill each other either." Shigure called over his shoulder as he headed for the taxi down the driveway. Tohru looked at they both with warm eyes, before bowing quickly and hurrying over to Shigure. Oh, the boys weren't going to kill each other, They were going to do quite the opposite.

After the taxi was well out of sight; Kyou went in the house first, followed by Yuki who shut the door behind him. Before the rat realized it the cat had pounced on him, pinning him against the door. Kyou kissed him deeply, leaving the rat breathless. Kyou licked and bit at Yuki's earlobe.

"A little impatient are we?" Yuki panted in the cat's ear, still shocked by the weight of the naughty kitty. All he received was a growl.

Kyou trailed kisses down Yuki's neck; stopping to nibble on his collar bone. Yuki let out a breathy moan and threaded his fingers into Kyou's red hair. Kyou kissed the place he had been biting then went back up to Yuki's lips.

Kyou's lips moved over the smaller boy's roughly. The redhead's hands slide down Yuki's body to hold the rats hips firmly in place. Kyou tongue slide on the bottom of Yuki's lip. The rat granted him access and their tongues fought over dominance. Kyou grinned his hips against Yuki's making the rat lose concentration and the cat able to dominate over the other.

Yuki moaned into Kyou's mouth.

"I love hearing you moan for me." Kyou purred against Yuki's mouth. Kyou's hands traveled up Yuki's side and under his shirt. The cat's fingers brushed Yuki's peaked nipples causing the other boy to tremble.

"Kyou…" Yuki's voice spiked when Kyou pinched and rolled the nub between his fingers. Yuki's clenched fistfuls of orange hair and pressed Kyou's head closer, in a bruising kiss.

Kyou slid his hands out fro underneath Yuki's shirt. The silver haired teen let out a cry of protest. Kyou began to unbutton the rat's shirt, the cat broke the kiss and placed a heated kiss after every button that was undone. With the last button undone and the last kiss placed Kyou threw the shirt onto the ground. He looked up into Yuki's lust glazed eyes. Kyou bend over and took one of Yuki's pink nubs in his mouth. He earned a low throaty man from the rat, that sent jolts to his already half-harden cock.

He rolled the peaked nipple and circled it with his tongue. He sucked and got a whimper from Yuki. Kyou grazed the hard nub with his teeth. Yuki's finger nails dug into his scalp.

The cat removed his mouth from the nipple and then ravished the other one while Yuki whimpered, moaned , and arched against him. Kyou licked the peaked nub then moved downwards. The redhead smoothly undid the button on the boys pants and slide them off quickly leaving the amethyst eyed boy in just his boxers. Kyou's blood red eyes shone wide with desire for the pale boy.

Kyou's finger hooked around the elistic band of the rat's boxers.

"Kyou…!" The amethyst eyed boy moaned. The cat took that as a signal to get moving. The redhead pulled off the boxers exposing yuki's large erection to view. Kyou blew on it making pre-cum drip out and Yuki's legs to buckle. The cat placed a hand on Yuki's waist holding him up. With the one hand free the cat spread the silver-haired boys legs apart. The redhead kissed Yuki's pale thigh. The rat whimpred helplessly and bucked into the air. Kyou chuckled. "Impatient are we?" He imitated Yuki's voice from earlier. Yuki gave a heartfelt moan. "Kyou-!" He panted. Thrusting into air once again. Kyou grinned and licked the bass of the rat's full erection.

"AH--!!"

Kyou lightly dragged his teeth down the weeping member untill he reached the head. He lapped up the sweet juices that were leaking out. He took part of the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, nibbing gently at the velty skin. Yuki bucked forward trying to get farther into Kyou's mouth but the hand on his hips wouldn't let him. Yuki moaned loudly.

Kyou let the member fall from his mouth and licked the underside of the pulsing erection, tracing a large vein.

"Oh, Kyou," Yuki groaned/moaned. Kyou suddenly took all of Yuki's cock into his mouth almost throwing the rat over the edge. "K-k-you. I-I'm gonna come." Yuki spluttered. Kyou withdrew, the rat trembled, Silver hair stuck to the boys face from the sweat. He looked up at the redhead with desperation, he need realese, seeing his needy lover like so, his member pulsed and the cat almost came right there. Kyou took off his cloths will all haste. He stepped up to the trembling rat, the cat place three digits on the shaking boy's lips. Yuki took them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around each one in turn, he sucked lightly on one and nipped at another. Kyou threw his head back and let out a long, loud moan. Yuki smiled slyly, still slightly shaken. But nevertheless continued coated the fingers in saliva.

"I think that enough." Kyou whispered hoarsly taking his fingers from the teasing boy.

Kyou lightly skimmed his fingers over the boys skin that had retained a light sheen of sweat now. The Redhead eased one finger into the ring of muscle, feeling it contracted and relax. He added the second one soon and made a scissor third one was pushed in a Yuki took in a sharp breath. Kyou stilled then slowly wiggled his fingers stretching the muscles out. Yuki's leg hitched up Kyou's leg, trying to be more direct. Yuki wrapped his other leg around Kyou's waist. The rat grasped at Kyou's shoulders as his finger grazed a bundle of nerves. Yuki's fingers digged into Kyou's back as he grazed again, not quite hitting it, but enough to drive him mad. Kyou's fingers suddenly retracted only to be replaced with something much larger. Kyou's cock teased the puckered hole, before he pushed in. Yuki gasped blinded by pain and pleasure. Kyou was still for awhile it driving him crazy but he wanted Yuki to get use to his largeness.

"Move…!" Yuki cried. Kyou began to slowly draw out then push back in farther then before, he set a slow steady pace that sped up eventually. Kyou pounded Yuki into the door, thank god it hadn't broken. Yuki cried in pleasure when his sweet spot was hit, dazed by stars. They were getting close to the edge. Racing towards it. There slick bodies slide together like a well choreographed dance. All that could be heard was soft sound off skin slapping against skin, and hot, needy, breathy moans.

Kyou hit the rat's prostate one more time before the silver-haired was thrown over the edge, He cummed all over his and Kyou's stomachs. The tightening muscles around Kyou's cock was enough for him to be pushed over the edge.

The two boys slumped down the ground riding out their orgasms. Kyou withdrew from Yuki, they clutched onto each other for awhile longer before getting up a cleaning there mess.

* * *

**Okay what do you think? I planning on making more hence the name 7 Days Of Sin, But I thought maybe I should see if I'm _even _any good at writing smex. So tips? How was it? This is my first time actually writing smex soooo plz comment! I have the chapter mostly planned out but…so plz plz plz review!! (btw this chapter was written by listening to The Bad Touch by bloodhound gang. Kehehehe, I'm naughty.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Tuesday: Wake Up Call

**has no plot really, um, I could make one depending on how many reviews I get, but for now it going to be only 7 chapters long, hence the name. **

* * *

**PocketxFullxOfxDreams**, thanks for your imput, I'm glad you think it's not terribly and I'd like to congradulate you on being my first reviewer! XD I was so happy-! Actually I've read a _lot_of yaoi's. But I wouldn't mind reading a few in my free time if u wanna recommend writers. So tell me what you think of this chapter.

**furubafan316**, squeeee!! Thankies so much!! It really means a lot to me!! :D

haha, glad you like it **xxasiannicexx.**Enjoy this chappie!

Yeah, **GoesKaboom**, I notice them when I reread it, but I've just been really busy *cough* lazy *cough* -sweatdrop- I'll fix them as soon as I can.

**alchemist4ever**, -shakes head- I knew you'd like it, Well here's more and this chapter is for you! XD

* * *

**Tuesday: Wake Up Call**

* * *

Yuki stretched on the narrow bed, the alarm clock blearing. He reached out and shut of the noisy electronic. Something felt weird, off almost. The rat rolled to the side and instantly knew what was wrong. He sat up in the bed and looked around. Kyou wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Good Morning Sunshine." A voice rumbled and yuki's head jerked to the door to see kyou standing there smiling.

Yuki's eyes lit up. "You're up early." Yuki commented.

"And you're up late." Kyo countered gently. "Especially since you get to go to school on spring vacation." Kyou mused, with a note of sarcasm.

Yuki sighed. He had forgotten about that, he didn't really go anymore but he had to. He had to go to the school and meet up with some other members of the student council to discus the festival that was coming up. There was a lot of work to do, so they dragged it into spring vacation.

Kyou came to sit besides Yuki, he wrapped one around the smaller boy a pressed a soft kiss to his temple. "You don't have to go."

"I do though."

"Just stay home, don't go just screw them all. Not in the literal since." Kyou said sternly with a hint of amusement. "You are _not_ allow to screw them, for then I shall have to kill every single one, and tie you up_."_

"Oh thanks for your concern." Yuki said sarcastically smiling making the words softer.

"Any time." Kyou muttered nosing the rat's temple. Yuki shifted toward Kyou, wrapping his slender arms around Kyou's shoulders. Kyou's hand that was not around Yuki's waist came up to hold the rat's jaw. The cat slanted his lips across Yuki's in a slow, tender kiss. Their lips slowly moving against each others. The red-heads arm that was around Yuki's waist came up to the rat's bare chest and pushed him down on the bed, so the cat was on top. The cat straddled the rat's hips causing their members to rub against each other. And it didn't help that Kyou was the only one in clothes, since Yuki was still butt naked from last night.

Their kiss became urgent. Kyou coaxed Yuki to open his mouth. The rat granted entrance and their tongues battled, in the end Kyou won like always. The cat explored every inch of the silver-haired boys mouth. Hands were everywhere, clawing, grasping, touching. They were lost in the throes of passion. If it had not been for ___ _____ _____ they wouldn't have stopped. _(A/n: I purposely put the underscores.)_

The blanket between them was now wrapped around one of Yuki's leg, baring him to the frigid air. Kyou moved his hips in a circler motion, causing Yuki to pant and arch against him. Yuki's hands trailed down the cats body to grasped the hem of the red-eyed boys shirt, pulling it up over his shoulders breaking their kiss. Only for Kyou to possessively kiss Yuki a second later. The cat's large hands slid up the rat's skinny arms to pry the silver-haired teens hands from his neck and pin them above his head. Kyou loosened his hold on his partner's wrist not wanting to cut blood circulation off.

Kyou let the rat's lips go, the cat kissed the side of his mouth nuzzling against his cheek, then nipped at the amethyst eyed boys ear. His tongue swirled around the earlobe then he lightly skimmed his teeth down the side of the rat's neck. When he got to Yuki's collar bone he bit, licked, and sucked the spot before dragging his tongue along the bone to the hollow of his neck. Kyou nuzzled the place where Yuki's heart beat the loudest. Yuki shivered in response. The cat lazily trailed his tongue up the center of the rat's throat stopping to suck were the silvered-haired boy's head met his neck. Kyou then nibbled on the side of the rat's jaw, casuing the rat to shudder in pleasure. The cat then nuzzled the crock of the amethyst eyed boy's neck. The red headed teen rolled his hips, causing Kyou's clothed erection to rub against Yuki's naked one. The rat threw his head back biting his lip. Kyou did it against, harder wanting Yuki to moan for him. The rat tossed his head to the side still biting his lip. Yuki tried to tug his wrist free, but the cat just held on tighter. The redhead began to grind hard against Yuki, the rat couldn't hold it any longer and a long, loud moan tore from his lips.

"Kyou-!" Yuki panted. Kyou purred in response. He loved torturing his lover.

Yuki wrapped his legs around Kyou's waist, moving his hips in response to the cat's grinding.

__

BLEEP! BLEEP!

They both jumped at the sound of the alarm clock. Yuki looked up at it through lust-glazed eyes, then reality crashed into him.

"CRAP! I'm gonna be late-!" He yelled panicked. The distraction made it possible for Yuki to wrench his wrist free of Kyou's grasp. Kyou sighed and leaned back on the ball of his heels, letting Yuki slide his body from underneath him. Yuki slipped of the bed and threw on a long white shirt that went down to mid-thigh. He rushed to his closet and grabbed out his school uniform.

Kyou turned to watch him. "Ahem." Kyou coughed, and Yuki realized his small problem down there. He was going to need to take a quick cold shower. Yuki's face burned as he hurried to the bathroom. Yuki quickly jumped in the shower and heard kyou come in not long after.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"You can come with."

Kyou snorted. "No thanks I'd rather lay on the couch all day and think about things I can do to you."

"That's you're choice." Yuki called from in the shower. "I'd like to see what you come up with."

* * *

A pencil flew above Yuki's head. The rat wore an annoyed expression.

"Manabe-san would you stop that?"

"Aw, Yun-Yun's grumpy!" Manabe cried. Yuki drummed the pencil on the desk.

"Yes, I am because if you hadn't notice it is spring break. I have plenty of other things that I'd rather be doing now."

"Don't worry Yun-Yun we're almost done." Kimi shouted enthusiastically.

"Would you please stop calling me Yun-Yun?!" Yuki knew she wasn't going to stop, but the nickname was as annoying as hell.

"Stop fooling around and get to work!" Sakuragi roared Kimi and Manabe froze.

"Aw, Sakuragi why are you such a party pooper?" Kimi cried.

"We are suppose to figure out what to do for the festival!" Sakuragi growled.

"How `bout a talent show?" Yuki suggested absently. "We could sell food and invite parents and non-school members to come. There could be face painting and different games for everyone. It could be a good way to also earn a bit of money for the school fund." Yuki added.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kim said happily throwing her arms up in the arm. "Yun-Yun come s up with the greatest idea's!"

Yuki stood up from the desk and shuffled some papers. "yea are we done?" Yuki asked, holding the papers to his chest.

"Yea, I suppose." Sakuragi muttered.

"see you after spring break, Yun-Yun~!" Kimi and Manabe called.

"see you later." Yuki called leaving the room. The rat walked quickly through the empty halls. He couldn't wait to get home. It was over-welcoming with all those people _and_he just couldn't wait to see Kyou. Yuki stopped out into the sunlight. He squinted around hoping that Kyou would have picked him up. He didn't see the vibrant orange hair anywhere. Yuki sighed disappointed. He headed for the forest that led to the house.

* * *

Yuki stepped in the house. "Kyou I'm back!" He called there was no reply. Yuki kicked off his shoes by the door and walked further into the house. Yuki went to put his stuff away taking the steps two at a time. When he reached his room he quickly changed out of his school uniform. He stopped at Kyou's room and rapped his knuckles on the door. No reply came. He opened the door and peaked in, Kyou was no where in sight. _where'd you go? _

Yuki walked into the living room and spotted what he'd been looking for. Kyou was sprawled out on the couch asleep. The TV was on but was muted. Kyou was lying on his back his feet on the arm rest, one arm resting on his stomach and the other hanging off the couch. His fluffy orange hair sticking every which way. Yuki walked over to the cat and bent over shaking his shoulder. "Kyou get up." He said softly Kyou groaned in reply and moved his hand on his chest to cover his eyes. "nnn" Yuki sighed.

"Come on Kyou." He said still shaking his shoulder lightly. A soft snore escaped from Kyou's lips.

_he needs a wake up call _Yuki though to himself an evil glint in his eyes. The rat stopped shaking the cat's shoulder and climbed on top of Kyou straddling his waist. Yuki leaned forward hi hands braced against the red-heads shoulders. The rat captured Kyou's lips in a searing kiss. The amethyst eyed boy nibbled on the cat's bottom lip. Kyou's arm slid of his face. Yuki deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue in between Kyou's lips trying to get him to open his mouth. The cat subconsciously allowed the rat access. Kyou's tongue was clumsy because of his hazy mind which also made it easy for the rat to dominate him. Yuki ran his tongue over Kou's smooth teeth then explored further into the most cavern familizing that cat's mouth. Yuki's hands slide down the redhead's chest he grabbed the hem of Kyou's shirt on the side and pulled it up over his head, which was quite difficult but the rat managed to throw it to the side, Kyou's eye lids fluttered open half-way sleep still heavily coated his eyes but there was a thin film of lust on his sleep glazed eyes.

Yuki ran his long pale fingers down Kyou's well-toned abs. Yuki put his hand lightly on Kyou's shoulders leaning forward again only this time hew leaning towards the cat's neck. The silver-haired boy placed his lips on the side of the red-head's neck, right in the middle. The rat sucked and bit at the spot, causing it to go read. He kept abusing the skin leaving his mark on the cat. Yuki licked the sting patch of skin, to sooth it a bit. The rat kissed the corner of Kyou's mouth then pushed his forehead against the half-awake boy.

"Are you awake yet?" Yuki whispered his sweet breath ghosting over Kyou's lips.

"Nnn…Go away Tohru. Five more minutes." Kyou mumbled. Yuki rose an eyebrow a slight smile tugging at his lips. _How could that stupid cat think I'm Tohru? I'll have to show him, stubborn cat. _

Yuki turned around on Kyou facing the other direction. He quickly undid the button on the cargo pants. He smoothly pulled down the zipper and grabbed the sides of the pants and pushed them down, off of the cat's wide hips. The rat managed to get the tan cargo pants around the sleeping boy's ankles. Yuki leaned forward one hand braced on Kyou's leg. Yuki tugged on the edge of the pant leg pulling one forward, the pulled the a the other one forward and tugged them all the way off, They dropped to the floor with a soft _plop_. Kyou shivered as the cool air hit his bare legs.

Yuki shifted an moved himself so he was sitting on Kyou's shins. Yuki started to inch Kyou's white boxers one he set the cat's half-hard member free, the rat lightly grabbed the erection, he skimmed a nail down the full-length. Kyou let out a muffled groan. Yuki ran a thumb across the slit making Kyou shit in his sleep, his ember becoming harder. The rat cupped the redhead boy's balls kneading them gently. Kyou moaned loudly. The rat hummed softly, pleased with himself. The cat some somehow managed to thread his fingers in Yuki's silver hair. Yuki leaned over taking Kyou's head into his hot moist cavern. The rat's tongue flicked over the small slit pre-cum already dripping out. The silver-headed boy's tongue swirled around Kyou's cock. Yuki grazed his teeth on the cat's head, sucking gently. Kyou's grip on Yuki's scalp tightened. Yuki slide the cat's cock further in his mouth engulfing him in his hot mouth. Yuki's hands went up to his shirt and he started unbutton it. Kyou thrusted forward, forcing Yuki to deep throat him. The rat let his throat muscles relaxed around the cat's largeness. The rat shrugged off his shirt as he let Kyou's cock slid from his mouth. A fine sheen of sweat covered Kyou's naked boy; he panted heavily groaning out of protest when his cock left the hot moist cavern. He eyes fluttered open again and then they were closed, shielding his beautiful red eyes from Yuki. Yuki threw the rest of his clothing over the edge of the couch, completely naked now.

Yuki moved himself off of Kyou's shins, he grabbed Kyou's member and guided it to his entrance. The rat slowly inched his way down, taking his time. When he was fully impaled on the cat's cock he let himself adjust to the feeling. It was different from when Kyou was on-top. The depth that could be reached.  
Kyou groaned loudly.

Yuki lifted himself up then down. He did it repetitively faster each time, and everytime Kyou's cock would brush against a bundle of nerves. Yuki gave an appreciative sigh. Kyou's large hands wrapped around Yuki's erection. Yuki looked up at his lover.

"You're awake." Yuki purred breathlessly. Kyou didn't answer put slow began to pump Yuki. The rat cried out at the mixed pleasures. He repositioned himself so Kyou's cock hit his prostate directly. He was reaching his climax and so was his partner. Kyou pumped Yuki faster causing the rat's orgaism to crash into him, making the silver-haired teen cum all over Kyou's hands and chest. Semen shot up Yuki's passage as Kyou released. Yuki slumped over, the stars still danced over his vision. Hair stuck to his face from the effort. He shook with pleasure. It was quiet except the sound of the boys labored breathing.

After awhile Yuki looked up at Kyou, who gazed at him with a certain softness in his eyes. Yuki leaned forward his head resting on Kyou's warm shoulder. The cat's large hand was placed on the small of the smaller teens body. They laid there for awhile before both slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the end, I was having severe writer's block and I rlly wanted to get this chapter out. I basically had to force myself to write this it was that bad. So, I'll prolly go back over it later and rewrite it.  
My friend pointed out that techially that was rape, yea so...Yuki raped his lover! OMG! XD Actually Kyou was awake for the last half so y'kno it don't matter! :)**

**Okaaaay, tell me what you think! And if there are anything that you might possible wanna see in here go ahead and PM or review and tell me ur ideas, I don't care how kinky they are! I like kinky. Also I'll be doing a chapter on 'toys' and all I kno of is cock ring and dildo pretty basic. So someone fill me in? Don't forget to _review!!_**


End file.
